bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Brony Wiki:Zgłoszenia - Archiwum Grudzień 2014
|-|Celestia AgnessAngel 250px Zgłaszam do galerii Celestii 23:05, gru 1, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie #Za Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 15:00, gru 2, 2014 (UTC) #Za Rani19xx Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png 17:59, gru 2, 2014 (UTC) # Za ۞Ӝӝ ƊḀⱤƘ ӝӜ۞ {ƮДБĿǏȻɅ } 23:07, gru 5, 2014 (UTC) BrakNicku 250px Zgłaszam do galerii Celestii i Lauren Faust, pytałam autorkę i wyraziła zgodę 17:53, gru 7, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Za 17:53, gru 7, 2014 (UTC) # Za Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 15:30, gru 14, 2014 (UTC) #Za Rani19xx Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png 13:39, gru 15, 2014 (UTC) |-|Luna DianaxDLove 250px DianaxDLove (dyskusja) 16:29, gru 1, 2014 (UTC)DianaxDLove Dyskusja Plik nie ma licencji i kategorii, jeśli to nie ulegnie zmianie jutro usunę go z wiki, dlatego też jestem jak na razie przeciw. 23:00, gru 1, 2014 (UTC). Dodam to wszystko jak wrócę ze szkoły. Dodane DianaxDLove (dyskusja)DianaxDLove Głosowanie # Nie podoba mi się ta dziwna kula przed pyszczkiem, ale urzekają mnie włosy, dlatego też Za Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 16:50, gru 1, 2014 (UTC) # Za Rani19xx Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png 18:35, gru 1, 2014 (UTC) # Za 13:12, gru 2, 2014 (UTC) AgnessAngel 250px Zgłaszam do galerii Luny 09:33, gru 7, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 11:38, gru 7, 2014 (UTC) # Za Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 12:44, gru 7, 2014 (UTC) #Za Rani19xx Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png 13:39, gru 15, 2014 (UTC) AgnessAngel 250px Dorosła Snowdrop i Luna ubierają choinkę. Zgłaszam do galerii Luny i galerii Snowdrop. 17:23, gru 19, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie #Za ۞Ӝӝ ƊḀⱤƘ ӝӜ۞ {ƮДБĿǏȻɅ } 16:26, gru 19, 2014 (UTC) #Za Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 18:29, gru 19, 2014 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 12:23, gru 21, 2014 (UTC) # Lenaa 200px ~ Lenaa [[User_talk:Leurieee|'₤']] • • • [[User:Leurieee|'§']] 15:08, gru 26, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Za 17:05, gru 26, 2014 (UTC) # Za Rani19xx Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png 15:25, gru 28, 2014 (UTC) # Za Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 16:56, gru 28, 2014 (UTC) Rani19xx 200px Rani19xx Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png 15:29, gru 28, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja A jaki to ma być kucyk, obrazek ładny, ale nie mam pewności kogo on przedstawia. EDIT: Oki już wiem, no cóż obrazek jest ładny wiec będę na tak, ale moim zdaniem, zbyt bardzo różni się od Luny. Ma inny odcień sierści i grzywy. Odwrócone kolory jakoś do mnie nie przemawiają 17:43, gru 28, 2014 (UTC) :No cóż, staram się dopracowywać ten inny styl niż tylko rysowanie samych konturów. Kolory brałam od jednego z obrazków na MLP Wiki .Rani19xx Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png 16:48, gru 28, 2014 (UTC) :: Na Twoim obrazku ciało jest w kolorze grzywy , a grzywa w kolorze ciała serialowej Luny. 17:51, gru 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Zmieniłam odcień minimalnie w opcji barwa/nasycenie w ps. Rani19xx Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png 16:53, gru 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Cieniowany kucyk bez konturu nigdy nie będzie miał takich samych kolorów, cieniowanie polega głównie na zmienianiu barwy, a efekt końcowy prawie w ogóle nie zawiera w sobie oryginalnego koloru. Jeszcze żeby poprawic wszystko trzeba na końcu pozmieniac barwę, janosc i nasycenie. Poza tym kuc ma koronę i jest w granatowych barwach, niby kogo innego miałby przedstawiać niż Lunę? Nie raz wiedziałam prace fanowskie gdzie grzywa była ciemniejsza niż sierść. Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 16:55, gru 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::Ja tylko mówię co widzę, obraz jest ładny, cieniowanie całkiem ładne (choć ja się na tym nie znam). Kolory jednak mi się nie podobają i to wszystko, ale i tak jestem za. 17:58, gru 28, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # Za 17:49, gru 28, 2014 (UTC) # Za Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 16:57, gru 28, 2014 (UTC) #Za ۞Ӝӝ ƊḀⱤƘ ӝӜ۞ {ƮДБĿǏȻɅ } 00:40, gru 29, 2014 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 17:26, gru 29, 2014 (UTC) Eneaya 250px Do galerii Luny. Myślę że humanizacja też może być. AyaMarry to mój nick na dA. Marry ♥ Dzień dobry ^^ 15:11, gru 29, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Za Rani19xx Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png 16:21, gru 29, 2014 (UTC) # Za Fretkoid (dyskusja) 17:26, gru 29, 2014 (UTC) # Za Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 18:44, gru 29, 2014 (UTC) |-|Twilight Amandiela 250px Taka tam Twi xD Amandiela (dyskusja) 18:08, gru 17, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Przyjmę ten obrazek z chęcią do galerii, pod warunkiem, że zastąpisz iks prawdziwym okiem.Teraz wygląda to jak banalna praca na odwal, nie da się zawiesić wzroku bo ta niestaranność z lekka zniechęca moim zdaniem. Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 18:14, gru 17, 2014 (UTC) :Mam kilka zastrzeżeń. Po pierwsze - Twilight nie ma nosa, a to bardzo razi, po drugie nie jest zbyt schludnie pokolorowane, a po trzecie no ten róg tak odstaje za bardzo ;-; Na tę chwilę jestem na "Wstrzymuje się". Może będziesz miała czas by to poprawić ;) --Rani19xx Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png 19:51, gru 17, 2014 (UTC) :: Mnie się praca zwyczajnie nie podoba. Pysk jest narysowany przedziwnie, nozdrze jest prawie ponad okiem. 21:16, gru 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Jak nie raz pisałam, nie musi byc to dzieło sztuki, galeria to pokazówka talentu użytkowników, a odrzucane powinny byc tylko wyraźnie rażące prace. Wcześniej raził mnie tylko ten iks, teraz widzę tu taki rysunek kuca, na jaki userkę stać. Chyba że ta potrafi narysowac puca znacznie lepiej z nosem nie sięgającym aż do czoła. Mimo wszystko - jeśli jest to max umiejętności, ja to kupuję Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 20:40, gru 17, 2014 (UTC) :::: Ja nie kupuję, każdy ma prawo do swojego głosu, mój jest przeciw. 21:50, gru 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::: A myślałam, że to ja robię pyski za wysoko xd Tutaj naprawdę przy niższej rozdzielczości wygląda, jakby no tego pyska nie miała ;-; SoVerySophie tabliczka czekolady 21:07, gru 17, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # Za Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 19:25, gru 17, 2014 (UTC) # Przeciw 21:16, gru 17, 2014 (UTC) # Przeciw ۞Ӝӝ ƊḀⱤƘ ӝӜ۞ {ƮДБĿǏȻɅ } 16:26, gru 19, 2014 (UTC) # Przeciw Fretkoid (dyskusja) 12:23, gru 21, 2014 (UTC) |-|Znaczkowa Liga Lenaa 250px Czemu nie, dawno nie narysowałam nic kolorowego. ~ Lenaa [[User_talk:Leurieee|'₤']] • • • [[User:Leurieee|'§']] 14:56, gru 14, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Dodałabyś znów tą Celestie, co kazałaś skasować była taka ładna. 17:30, gru 14, 2014 (UTC) Głosowanie # Za Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 15:30, gru 14, 2014 (UTC) # Za 17:30, gru 14, 2014 (UTC) #Za Rani19xx Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png 13:39, gru 15, 2014 (UTC) |-|Lauren Faust BrakNicku 250px Zgłaszam do galerii Celestii i Lauren Faust, pytałam autorkę i wyraziła zgodę 17:53, gru 7, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Za 17:53, gru 7, 2014 (UTC) # Za Szara Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/1/1a/Six.png 15:30, gru 14, 2014 (UTC) #Za Rani19xx Tablica wiadomości http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/0/06/Leeeeeeeeel.png 13:39, gru 15, 2014 (UTC)